Merry Christmas my love
by ShairaHisako
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko are married for two years but then Misaki gets ill a week before Christmas. And Usagi nurses him back to health. But what will Misaki do if Usagi starts to get annoyed?


**So here's a little. To show the non-perverted side of me :D A lot of fluff and love ^^ **

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

When Misaki stood up this morning he felt a little dizzy, but he didn't mind it. In fact he had expected something like this as his night before had been kind of long. Not only because he had worked till late but because Akihiko had to devour him till morning because he ' was out of Misaki'...again...

Now Misakis back was sore and his hips hurt. He was limping and covered in lovebites that were scattered all over his body even in the more...you know...intimate places... And for a reason he couldn't explain his stromach went around in circles. All in all... his usual 'great' start into a day.

Misaki dragged himself to the living room, every step down the steps hurting him, threating his legs to give in.

He opened the balcony door, breathing in the cool winter air that made him feel a little better. The cold wind was soothing, maybe because it reminded him of Usagis cold hands. Maybe not only the hands but also the little, round item that was around the long slender fingers, that he found, even if he never said it, extremly attractiv. Those fingers that were stroking him every night, that sometimes caressed him gently and... no... his thoughts were drifting away again. But oh well...he really lover this fingers. Especially this one one the left hand that had this item attached. The wedding ring that proofed their love for each other.

Misaki shivered when the cold wind touched his nakes arms. He took a step outside the door, again breathing in the air, looking at the beautiful winters morning. Figuered as much as it only was a week till christmas...

The skies were clear and the air fresh and cold. On the balconies and streets laid a thin layer of snow, transforming everything into something much more beautiful and lovely.

It was early but the sun began to rise, coloring the sky into a breathtaking orange, red and pink. The few clouds that were in the sky taking the same wonderful color.

Misaki wished Akihiko could see this, but though the man had changed the last couple of years he still had a bad temper in the mornings. And Misaki didn't want to risk being eaten again.

The brunette took one last breath of the fresh air and then stepped back inside, walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He sneezed twice and then began preparing the meal.

* * *

When Akihiko came down the stairs half an hour later his husband was in the kitchen, closly watching the pot with their soup, while his eyes were a little teary. Usagi assumed it was from cutting the onions, though Misaki seldomly cried because of that. He cooked for to longto make mistakes, but sometimes even the cute little husband was not perfect.

Usagi stepped behind Misaki and kissed his temple.

„ Good morning, love.", he said, his voice still husky from sleep. Then he walked over to the shelf, taking out the tablewear and then walking to the table to lay it.

„ Morning...", Misaki said. He wasn't surprised by Akihikos behaviour.

Akihiko really had changed in the two years since they were married.

He stood up from alone in the morning, though waking him was still a no go, but it wasn't necessary anyway. He help Misaki with the house chores and they had long talks, not because they hada fight but because they found more and more topics to talk about. He was more open to all the people and nice not only when in public. _And_ he barely missed his deadlines anymore, what of course made Aikawa very happy. All in all he had made a drastic change, but one that everybody appreciated.

So it was all the more strange that he wasn't worried when Misaki didn't call him by his usual morning-nickname,how he called it.

One year after being married, Misaki had started to call Usagi 'dear' every morning. At the beginning Akihiko had been quite surprised, but now he loved it, because he felt Misaki getting coser and closer with every day. And he was even happier when Misaki had started to call him 'love' too, even if it was only on the phone. Figuered he still was too embarrassed to say it to him in person, but that was alright.

Usagi could rememberthat day very well, because it was one of the few days that he had blushed. Misaki had called him, telling him to please get some shoopping done because he had to work till late. It had been the first time Misaki had asked him to help him and that alone had made him unbelievable happy, but then Misaki had- after a short pause- said ' till later...love' and hung up. Leaving Usagi dumbfounded and his heart in complete mess. Since then it had become a normality.

But when Misaki didn't call him 'dear' this morning he didn't realize. Or maybe he did but just thought that Misaki was tired after their night. He figured as much.

But what he did realize was that Misaki didn't ask him if he slept well or what his plans for today were, as it was a sunday and they sometimes went on date on sundays.

So when he was finished wiht laying the table he went over to his husband again and kissed the long slender neck.

„ You okay?", he asked and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waists. Misaki didn't answer but just leaned back into Usagis cold, yet warm embrace. Yeah...it sounded strange, but that is how it was.

„ Misaki?", Usagi asked and turned the boy around, looking into a flushed face. Misakis eyes were swimming in tears and he trembled slightly, his face completly pale.

„ Misaki?", he asked again and lifted a hand to tug a single strand of hair behind the brunettes ear.

Right at that moment Misaki collapsed. His emerald eyes closed and his legs gave in. He was lucky to have been in Usagis arms, otherwise he surely would have gotten a concussion from hitting the floor. But his over doting husband catched him rigth in time, preventing him from having a uncomfortable hug with the floor.

Akihiko looked at his husand in shock.

„ Misaki, dear?", he said and shoke the boy, then realizing that this might not be the best idea.

He then took the small figure in his arms and carried him upstairs, laying him on the bed. When he touched Misakis forhead his eyes widened.

The brunette was burning up, and he hadn't realized it. How stupid could he be. Oh and talking about stupidity...he head left on the stove.

With a not so nice curse he jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs, turning of the heat and then grabbing a bowl.

He began filling cold water into the bowl and the threw some ice cubes inside. At the same time he began to cook some tea.

Two years ago he would have been helpless if Misaki had been ill. But luckily they sometimes had Mahiro over and at one of this times the boy had gotten ill. Misaki nursed him back to health, telling Usagi exactly what he was doing so the author could do the same while Misaki was at work. Thanks to that he knew how to treat fever.

When the tea was finished he walked upstairs with it in the one hand and the ice bowl in the other. He put them on the nightstand and walked out of the room again to get some towels. When he came back Misaki still lie in in the bed, still unconscious, his breathing heavy.

Usagi settled down next to him and caressed the boys hot face. Misaki whimpered quitly and snuggled against Usagis cool touch.

„ You really know how to cause trouble, don't you sweetheart?!", Akihiko said and chuckled softly, taking Misakis hand in his and squeezing it gently.

„ Sorry...", the brunette suddenly mumbled and opened his emerald eyes.

„ You're awake?", Usagi said and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Misakis forhead.

„ Mhm..." The emerald orbs closed again and Usagi turned and grabbed a towel, dipping it in the ice water and wiping some sweat from Misakis face. The brunette moaned softly and opened his eyes again.

„ Feels good...", he mumbled. Usagi chuckled softly and wet another two towels, this time putting them into the water and then squeezing the liquid out of it. After that he put them around Misakis calves, trying to bring the man temperature down.

„ Akihiko...", Misaki said and took the called mans hand. Usagi looked at him lovingly.

„ What is it love?"

„ Sorry for causing you trouble...and thank you..." Akihiko shook his head.

„ I don't mind. Cause more trouble for me. And next time tell immediatly when you're feeling ill, do you hear me?", he said gently and caressed Misakis face again. The brunette nodded and smiled at him.

„ Do you want some tea?", Usagi asked while massaging Misakis hand. Misaki softly shook his head.

„ Feel like thowing up...", he said weakly. Akihiko nodded and kissed him again.

„ Then sleep some more. I'll wake you in an hour so you can eat a little." He was about to stand up when Misaki grabbed his hand, softly tugging on it. Akihiko looked at him inquiring.

„ Could you please stay...?" Akihiko smiled down on him kindly.

„ I have work...", he said. Miskai immediatly let go of his hand and blushed, though it was nearly unvisible under his fever flushed cheeks.

„ Oh...sorry then...", he mumbled and turned around, tears coming to his eyes. He felt rejected, though he knew it was nonsense. They were married and Usagi loved him above all. But he always felt so vulnerable when he was ill. He never wanted to be alone at times like this. But of course Akihiko didn't know that as he never had seen Misaki ill.

„ Don't apologize. Of course I'll stay here, stupid. I'll just get my laptop and work here. Stop apologizing all the time for nothing. I'm your husband. If you want something then aks me and I'll fullfill each of your wishes."

The silverette leaned down and kissed Misaki on the lips.

„ Akihiko... you'll infect yourself...", the younger protested weakly.

„ I don't care...If I do you can nurse me back." He kissed him again and then stood up, leaving the room to get his laptop from his working room.

He didn'thave to search for it and when he entered the bedroom again there was nothing he stubled over.

Another thing that had changed. The day after they returned from their honeymoon Usagi had grabbed all his toys and packed them in boxed, sending them to Takahiro for Mahiro to play. When Misaki had asked him why he threw them away he had told him that he didn't need them anymore because he had Misaki now. And that's why his room now was clean and the floor empty.

When he returned to the bedroom now he saw Misaki sitting in the bed and staring at him, his face becoming relieved when he saw Akihiko.

„ What? Were you worried I won't come back?", Usagi said quitly looking at Misaki slighltly repreminding. Misaki nodded embarrassed and then slid under the covers. Usagi went over to him and settled down next to his husband. One hand openedhi laptop, the other went over to Misakis head, running through the silky, brown hair, quitly comforting Misaki.

Misaki looked up at his husband tired. He then pulled himself nearer to Usagis leg and rested his head on it. Usagi didn't look up from his work, but continued to type with one hand, while the other stil ran through Misakis hair.

The brunette snuggled closer and took a deep breath of Akihikos smell then he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the regular tapping on the keyboard.

Akihiko noticed that his husband was sound asleep, but he didn't stop his hand from touching Misakis head. Because Misaki wasn't the only one enjoying it.

An hour later Misaki woke up from a cold hand shaking him.

„ Hey sweetheart... want to eat something?", Akihiko asked when he had opened his eyes. Misaki looked at him for a moment before he jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, hovering over the toilet and puking his life out.

His older husband followed him and kneeled down behind him, stroking the younger ones back while whispering soothing words.

Misaki couldn't help but cry. He felt so miserable right now and Usagi saw it...

When all of his left meals were out of his stromach he stood up and walked to the basin, brushing his teeth to get rid of he dull taste in his mouth. Usagi stood behind him and held his back, giving him support and cooling at once.

„ Sorry you had to see that...", Misaki mumbled embarrassed. Akihiko shook his head and pulled Misaki in a gentle embrace.

„ I don't mind. Come here...let me tske you back to bed...", the author said and lifted his younger husband up, carrying him to their bedroom. Misakis room had been made into a work place for the brunette so they weren't getting in each others ways while working.

And that was bitterly necessary, because both of them had irregular working times, as Akihiko worked all the week, excluding the weekend, and Misaki worked in the editoring circles of manga publishing. Something he found really tiring but intersting at the same time. And his staff was nice and funny. He had noticed that three quaters of the people in his apartment were gay and one of them had a suspicious resemblance to him. So suspicious that he even had asked Takahiro if they had a brother he didn't know of. Takahiro of course had given him a look of utter confusion and had negated it.

„ You know Akihiko...I am able to walk by myself...", Misaki weakly protested but actually he didn't feel like he was able to do so at all.

„ Oh are you now?", Akihiko asked while rasing his brows. Then he pressed a kiss to Misakis forhead. Misaki closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of cold lips on his skin.

Akihiko laid Misaki in the bed again, tugging him into the sheets and renewing the cold towels, this time placing on at Misakis forhead as the fever of the brunette still hadn't gone down. In fact he felt even hotter than before.

„ I guess...that puking was the answer to my eating question?", Akihiko asked when he had lay down next to his husband and pulled him in another embrace while again running his hands through the brown hair.

„ Guess so..." Misaki answered and yawened. Usagis hands stopped and he looked down on his lover.

„ Want to sleep some more?", he asked. Misaki nodded.

„ Should I go? Or do you want me to stay?", the silverette asked softly. Misaki didn't answer literally. His answer was crawling closer to Akihiko and settling his head on the others chest. He felt it vibrate under him when the author chuckled softly.

„ I guess that's an answer too... But dear... I fear I have to get up one more time..."

Misaki looked up, while frowning a little. Akihiko chuckled again.

„ Don't look at me like that. I'll come back in a moment. But even if you don't want to eat you have to drink something and I have to get something into my stromach as I don't want to collapse out of hunger. That way I couldn't take care of you anymore, right?"

Misaki nodded softly and yawened again. He then laid back into the pillow closing his eyes. He shivered when he felt Akihikos cold hands on his back and opened his eyes again, but only half as he didn't have the strength to look properly.

„ Oto... don't sleep just yet. You really should drink something, even if it's just water." Usagi pulled him up and put some pillows against the back of the bed so Misaki could sit against them.

The brunette grunted in pain when he sat straight. His head hurt and everything just felt...like hell. Yeah hell was a good word to describe it. It had been years since he last felt like that. Wanting to cry because he felt so bad, wanting to whine every minute so that someone stopped this pain. But he was an adult now. He couldn't do that anymore.

„ Want me to get some painkillers?", Akihiko asked while looking at the other with pity. Misaki gave him a relieved look. Usagi understood him just fine. He didn't have to speak out such things, because his husband would realize what was wrong. Because Usagi could read Misaki like an open book isnce the first time they met.

„ Mhm...", he whined and rested his head on the pillow. Akihiko wetted the towel on his forhead once more, gently wiping Misakis face first before placing it there again and then walked down to get some water and painkillers, grabbing something to bite at the same time and then returning to Misaki who looked at him, the feelings of pain showing clearly in his eyes.

„ Here sweetheart... And when you took them you should sleep again...", the author commanded while handing Misakis the pills. The brunette just nodded and swallowed them, then laid down again closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep full of nightmares.

Everytime something really but was to happen in that dreams Akihiko woke him up, taking him in his arms and comforting him wih soothing words and gentle caresses. Misaki couldn't thank him for it as he was to weak and ill to speak, but his eyes spoke books and Usagi just kissed him everytime.

Somewhen in the middle of the night Misaki just felt like he was dying. He couldn't hold back his crys anymore and began whimpering. At first it were just soft cries but they grew louder and louder and he couldn't do anything about it. He woke Akihiko with it and felt bad for doing so. He had troubled the older man enough during the day but to even do so at night made him feel utterly guilty.

A week passed and Misaki was still not getting better. He slowly got the feeling that the author was getting pissed with his illness and tried not to wake the man at night. He helt back his cries and just silently weeped into his pillow.

But it didn't help. Akihiko woke up anyway and the next day he seemed even more pissed. It came to a state where Misaki felt extremly hurt and it clearly showed in his eyes.

He didn't even realize it when Christmas day arrived. The day before his illness still hadn't gotten better and Akihiko seriously was considering to drive him to the hospital, but when Misaki woke up on Christmas day he was able to smell breakfast without throwing up. Though he hadn't eaten in this whole week, God he barely could drink without puking. Akihiko had bought him some drinks that would not only satisfy his thirst but also give him energy. And he only smelled the breakfast that day from afar, so it was no wonder he didn't thorw up at instant.

* * *

He had woken up from his first night since a week without a nightmare and was sitting in bed, his head resting on the pillows behing which supported his back.

He had been sitting there for half an hour when Usagi opened the door with an elbow, transporting a tray to the bed and putting it on Misakis legs.

„ Merry Christmas love...", he whispered and sat down next to Misaki. The brunette looked up to his lover surprised.

„ Christmas?", he wondered and looked at the clock, realizing that it was indeed Christmas.

„ Ah...Merry Christmas...", he then returned and shyly smiled at Akihiko who returned with a gently smile.

„ I thought I'll try with a more solid meal today as your fever went down this morning. I think it's almost completly gone. Finally..." Akihiko smiled at Misaki but his eyes widened in shock when the boy suddenly began to cry.

„ Oy...Misaki, love, what's wrong? Are you still feeling ill? I'm sorry I'll just get rid of that meal, okay? So stop crying..."

„ That's...not...it...", Miskai brought out between his hiccups.

Akihiko caressed his face, wiping away the small drops.

„ Then what is it?", he asked gently.

„ I'm sorry...for causing...you so...much trouble...even on Christmas...", Misaki whined and hid his eyes behind his hands.

Akihiko looked at him in surprise then he took Misakis hands from his face and lifted his husbands head so that the emerald eyes had to meet his lavender ones.

„ Move a bit...", he commanded and Misaki obeyed, wondering what Akihiko wanted to do. The older man sat down behind Misaki and pulled him back, resting his chin on the others head. The brunette now sat between Usagis legs, his head on the older ones chest.

„ Why do you always think you're causing trouble for me? And why do you always think that it's something bad?", he asked and sighed a bit.

„ Because...you were getting...annoyed at me...being ill...", Misaki sobbed. Akihiko sighed again and placed a soft kiss on Misakis forhead.

„ I wasn't getting annoyed because you were ill. At least not at you. It's true I was getting annoyed but that was because... first: You suddenly stopped asking for help and tried to hold yourself back. Of course I'd get angry at you for that. Am I that untrustworthy? And second: I was getting annoyed at the illness per se because I thought that you surely want to spend a nice Christmas since I had to work last year. But then I relaized that my way of thinking was completly wrong. I can have a nice Christmas with you even without great plans. So Merry Christmas again my dear. And I love you!", Akihiko finshed his little speech.

Misaki looked at him happily.

„ I love you too...", he said then loke down at the tray. It was covered with several really delicious looking meals and some tea, orange juice and even a little sparkling wine.

„ Where did you get all those from?", he asked suspiciously. Akihiko behind him chuckled and kissed the brown hair.

„ I cooked it... I don't know if you feel good enough to drink alcohol but I thought if you did..."

„ _You_ cooked that?", Misaki asked surprised. Akihiko chuckled again.

„ Hey... now you're being mean love. Do you think I did nothing the last two years when I had fnished my deadlines?", Akihiko said while wrapping his arms around Misaki.

„ Actually...That's exactly what I thought...", Misaki admitted and smiled a little.

„ You little...", Akihiko said, his voice jokingly angry while he tickled Misaki. The brunette laughed loudly and only could stop Akihiko by kissing him.

„ So you are better?", the silverette asked, getting a nod from Misaki.

„ So dare to try it?", he then asked while nodding towards the breakfast. Misaki looked at him and then took his chopsticks and tried some of the crispy, grilled canard with a sweet-sour sauce. His eyes widened in surprisde.

„ This is delicious! Did you really cook that?"

Akihiko laughed at his husbands surprised face.

„ Of course. You think I would lie about it?!"

„ This really is good. I think you should cook more often...", Misaki said after trying something form all the dishes.

„ Oh oh... I feared that this was coming... Bu if you insist like that I think there's no way out of it...", Akihiko said jokey.

Misaki smiled at him.

„ Oh yeah...and how I insist!", he said and kissed his husband gently on the lips. Akihiko returned the kiss with great passion.

„ Why don't we talk about cooking later? I think there are much more important things right now that need our attention...", the author mumbled against his cute husbands lips. Misaki more than happily agreed.

„ Merry Christmas, Miskai love... And I love you my dear.", Akihiko said and looked into Misakis emerald eyes, his lavender one full of love and care.

„ Merry Christmas to you too my...dear...!", Misaki only hestitated a little before saying the term of endearment.

„ And I love you too!"

* * *

**So this was it. I hope you liked it. Please review ^^**

**(\_/)**

**( ,,^.^,, )**

**(_)O**


End file.
